mich2bfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sp3ctr3EX/Spectre x Ezorde Gayfiction (Oh my gawd why in the f**k am I writing this horrible thing)
It was a rainy and stormy and windy and darky and bad day in the FNaF wiki where a lonely doge waited for PBE, his Phantom Bare Endoskeleton husbando, this was Ezorde the french doge of Bel-Air, PBE promised Ezorde they would have a great time together today, but hours passed and passed and PBE never showed up leaving the poor doge sad. Ezorde went back into his luxurious french house, because french are filthy rich, and he cried as he been dumped by PBE, then unexpectadly, he heard knocks on the door. "It's him, my husbando!" Ezorde thought as he raced to the door, he opened it but instead of his Phantom Endoskeleton husbando, there was a green bunny instead... "Oh, Spectre, it's you..." Ezorde said disappointed. "Hello Frenchy, can I come in?" "Oui, of course, it's raining so much, what made you come to my house without an umbrella? And besides, it's not like I was expecting anybody else today..." Spectre knew exactly who Ezorde was talking about but said nothing as he went in. "Don't worry, I'm not wet, I love walking in the rain but since I was gonna visit you, I decided to take some caution... I hope you don't mind Frenchy if I sit in your comfy sofa..." "No, not at all, but I have to question you, you came to visit me but why? There must be a reason for your sudden appearance, why are you here?" "..." Spectre quickly noticed Ezorde's sadness in his voice, he looked around and decided to yolo it. "I told you he wasn't the one for you." "... I think you should better leave if you're gonna talk about my husbando like that." But before Ezorde could say anything else Spectre took ahold of his hand, and looked directly into Ezorde's eyes. In his MLG mind, he could hear Shia LaBeouf telling him to "Just do it!" "Ezorde, please... PBE doesn't deserve you! He is not MLG enough, he's not as awesome and cool as me, I can't stand to be without you or to see you sad doge boi!" "Spectre, my heart belongs to PBE, you are great and all, but..." "Even though he didn't show up?! PBE dumped you! Why do you keep holding up for him Ezorde?!" The green bunny got up and walked to a nearby window, watching the rain fall on the glass, the sounds making his MLG manly side fade away giving place to his fag... I mean more sensitive side. "Don't you see Ezorde, we have so much in common, we are both in the flower of youth, PBE is underaged, we both live in Europe while he's studying eskimos in Alaska, we are both furfags... Well that's debatable, since you're just a doge, but f**k it. My point is... I need you doge boi." "Spectre..." (That's so fucking gay!) "Ezorde..." (I know, I regret this alot.) Spectre started walking towards Ezorde, he took ahold of the doge's hands and looked into his eyes, Ezorde doing the same... Time passed for what seemed like, hours, months, years, centuries... Whatever. Finally Ezorde couldn't take it anymore, he just confessed right then and there... "You know Spectre, even though I married PBE, and we make a good pairing, I always had a crush for you... Remember that time, that time I said... J'aime Spectre, Je l'aime de tout mon couer... The thing is..." Ezorde looked down for a second before looking up to Spectre's eyes again making them both blush. "It's true, what I said was all true, I love you from the bottom of my heart, my green bunny!" "Ezorde I... I want your baguette!" (WTF) Then it happened, that magical moment, Spectre and Ezorde kissed passionately, but they didn't stop there, Spectre looked towards the couch and took Ezorde bridal style (Fag!) towards it, they started making out then and there, taking their clothes off and- No, I can't, I can't, skip this, skip this entire paragraph, what am I even writing this for, f**k this, no, no and no... This is so fucking gay! Well... After sexy fun times (Oh god forbid) Ezorde rested on top of Spectre. "That was superb my bunny boi." "Blaze weed m9!" The next day, Ezorde said to PBE that he wanted divorce and he had enough of Phantom Endoskeleton, PBEzorde was shattered and Spectrezord became OTP, also has a better name, Ezorde and Spectre became bff's although they didn't marry, because Spectre is too MLG for churches, also he thinks marriages are useless and dumb but that's for another story. Ze End Category:Blog posts